Miami School of the Arts (MSA HS)
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: Follow Ally from being accepted to music school and on her first day. She meets an aggravating blond who takes her book and tries making her talk. What is a shy girl to do? (For Jewel) Second Chapter is from Austin's POV. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was a one shot request I got from Guest Reader, Jewel. She has been with me since my first story and she asked if I could writer her a one shot for her birthday. I agreed. Her request was to Follow Ally from her acceptance into a music school and her first day where she meets Austin and Dez.**

**Dedicated to Jewel, Happy 14th!**

**Yes I know I'm a couple days early but I wanted to make sure it was posted in time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, it's a Disney Channel production.**

_March: 8th Grade age 13:_

My hands were shaking with nerves. The envelop felt like it weighed a hundred pounds, I felt like I would drop it any moment. My breathing became heavy and labored and I started sweating and whimpering. I admit that maybe this reaction was over the top but I couldn't help it. My future is, literally, fated by what's inside. This envelop would tell me if I had been accepted to the most prestigious arts high school on the East Coast, Miami School of the Arts High School. This school was for ninth to twentieth graders who had talent and passion for music, art, film, acting, dancing and other such ways of expression. I had Auditioned by sending in a video because I have massive stage fright. My dream is to be a songwriter. I want the best singers in the world to sing my songs. I already write songs, I have been since I was five but the music program at the school would help me to improve on my skills. I figure if I stick to music composition and vocal chorus as my electives I would probably only have to perform in front of a teacher and I think I could handle that as for chorus, there would be so many other people on stage I could hide behind them and not sing. See I have a plan. Now the only thing left to do is open the envelop to see if I got in.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Trish, my very best friend, my only friend, asked as she shifted her weight impatiently. If I get in, it means that Trish and I won't be going to the same High School and I wasn't even sure I could handle that. Trish would be fine, she's outgoing, cool, tough and fun. She is beautiful and has this great fashion sense and she can be so funny. She stands out. It's me that's the problem, I'm shy and awkward and admittedly I'm a dork. I completely disappear and go unnoticed because I am so plain and ordinary. I like school, learning is so much fun for me. I read and no one else I know reads, except my grandma.

"I can't, I'm too nervous, no I'm terrified." I whispered. I don't know why I whispered.

"Are you afraid you didn't get in or that you did?" Trish knew about my internal battle.

"Yes." I replied voice shaking. She rolled her eyes at me, I didn't take offence, I know I'm being ridiculous. She takes the envelop from me and tears it open. I squeak. Then I cover my face with my hands.

"You got in! I knew it, you are too talented to not get in. I am so proud and happy for you." Trish started jumping up and down and causing a ruckus in the middle of my Dad's store, our music store, Sonic Boom. We'd been open since last summer. I could feel all the eyes on us. I pulled Trish up the stairs to where my practice piano sat in a secluded storage room. Trish was smiling from ear to ear. "You got a full scholarship too." She knew that was worrying me too. We don't have much money. I was still just as nervous as I was before she opened the letter. What in the world was I going to do?

"Trish, I can't go."

"Yes, you are going. No arguments. I will drag you there if I have too." Trish hugged me. "Come on Ally, you will meet some hot musician there, who understands you and you will have a boyfriend and you won't need me there to defend you." I had to laugh at this. Boys don't ever look at me.

_September: 9th Grade (Freshman) age 14: First Day at MSA HS_

My dad dropped me off on the first day. I looked at the building and turned to say bye to my dad and kissed his cheek. I stepped out of the old and rusty, yet reliable pick up truck and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other so I didn't fall over of nervousness. I had my Freshman Orientation packet out and I was looking at the map to make sure I made to the Auditorium for the Welcome Assembly given by the Dean. I had a minor recollection of the building since my Shadow Day back in May. I made my way towards the exceptionally huge and beautiful room. I saw that the older students lingered in the hallway not caring about the assembly. I wonder if I'll ever be that way, not caring about something at school, nah, I don't think so. I turned the last corner and walked in. This Auditorium was so big it had a balcony that held almost as many as the floor. It had the most gorgeous arches and it seemed to smell like perfection. I noticed a group of giggly girls about half way to the front they were surrounding a blonde guy. Gosh, some girls didn't wait too long to start flirting. I shook my head and sat a few rows ahead of them. I didn't want too be too close the front either because I was afraid I would get too nervous and run out to throw up. I pulled out my journal/songbook to work on some lyrics I was having trouble with. I had time before the assembly started. I got lost in my own little world thinking of lyrics and feelings. I suddenly heard a voice very close to my ear.

"That's really good. Is it lyrics or a poem?" I turned to see the blond boy that had been surrounded by girls. He had moved to sit behind me. He was reading over my shoulder. I was confused.

"Dude she looks like she doesn't understand." A red headed boy said. "Try speaking slower, maybe she is an exchange student." I shook my head.

"It's kind of rude to read someone's personal book over their shoulder." I said quietly.

"What?" Asked the red head.

"Sorry. That is really good." The blond smiled. "I'm Austin." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I hesitantly did. His hand was so much larger then mine it was ridiculous. Austin has big brown eyes and long eyelashes, tan skin, he seemed to be tall but it was hard to tell since we were all sitting. He was wearing a t-shirt, plaid shirt over top and jeans. He had a whistle around his neck. "This is Dez." he gestured to the red head. "And you are?"

"Me, I'm, um, Ally." I looked back toward the front of the room. Nothing happening yet.

"What are you here for?" Dez asked, I turned back to look at him. "I'm hear to be a director, I just love movies. My favorite are the Zalien series." Dez was dressed very uniquely, he had on bright colors and miss matched patterns. "Austin here was in my first movie, when we were in fourth grade." They did a handshake.

"I'm hear for music, dancing and acting." Austin chimed in.

"Austin's a triple threat." Dez high fived Ausitn.

"So, what is your talent?" Austin asked again.

"Music." I breathed deep. I had managed to say more then one word to strangers so far. This was good for me.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Dez stated. I shook my head.

"It's okay, you don't need to say much, your eyes say everything." Austin smiled again. What did that mean. Just then the Dean stepped up to the podium and began a speech welcoming us to the school and congratulating us for getting in. Everyone's morning classes are academic, Math, ELA, Science, Social Studies. I was in all advanced classes. I was kind of glad I didn't have Dez or Austin in any of those classes. I think I found them annoying. I entered the gym after changing for PE when I heard laughter from the other side of the gym, the boys side. I looked in that direction and there was Dez and Austin goofing around. I groaned. The PE teacher blew a whistle and told us to line up. He called our names and looked at us when we said here. He wanted to give us an introduction to what torture we were going to be enduring. He took us out to the track and we ran for the entire period. At least I can run. I stayed in the front half of the class the whole time while Austin was in the lead the entire period. I was right, he is tall and from I can tell athletic. Great a big dumb blond jock. Dez was somewhere in the back. At lunch I sat in a corner by myself and ate my home made salad and an an apple. I hadn't really talked to anyone else all day so I out of curiosity I looked around for Dez and Austin. They were in the middle already surrounded by people. Before the bell rang I headed to Music Composition.

I sat down in the empty classroom and pulled out my book again and started putting notes to the lyrics I wrote earlier. I was humming it out loud as I did it. I didn't notice the classroom filling up.

"I knew it was a song." Austin grabbed my book at looked at it. "It's so awesome."

"Don't touch my book." I said as I reached for it. I knew I looked panicked. I could feel my face was flushed of any color I had. My hands got shaky and my voice cracked.

"Sorry." He handed it back. I closed it and hugged it to my chest. He sat down next to me. "So, you're a good runner." He was trying to talk to me, why was he talking to me? No one ever talks to me. The one person I want to be invisible too, I'm not. I just nodded. "Wow, you really don't talk much. Are you shy?" He asked. I guess that was better than asking me if I was a snob or something. So I nodded again. "I'll get you to talk, you'll see." Just then the teacher came in and I smirked to myself he wouldn't have a chance.

"I want to see what you're made of." The teacher said half way through class. "I want all of you to write a song to perform next week in class, but since this is only your first assignment in your first year, so I am going to partner you up." There was a round of groans. I put my head in my hands. "I will pair you up alphabetically." More groans. If I remembered from PE, Austin's last name began with M, so we would most likely not be partners because my last name is Dawson. "However, I am going to do it differently, not by last names but by first names." I sighed. I was hoping other students had names that began with A. "I am going to pair Ally with Austin." She said as she looked at the attendance sheet for the second time. "Oh you two are already sitting next to each other. Great. Austin and Ally, hmm, that has a nice ring to it, you may find a spot and begin working." Austin pulled me up and dragged me to the back corner and plopped me down on a chair.

"This is perfect. You already have a good start." He said as he sat down. I could other students names being called and paired up.

"What makes you think I will let US use the song I started?" I asked crossing my arms. I was now completely annoyed with him.

"We don't have to, it's just really, really good. We can start something else?" He smiled. Why did his smile make me feel uncomfortable? I squirmed. "At least I got you to talk." He laughed a little. "How about we meet up tonight and toss around some ideas?"

"I can't, I have to work." I was suddenly so grateful for the store.

"Where do you work, you're only 14?" Austin asked. He had a point most people under 16 didn't work unless they worked at a family business or had work papers. Or they babysat.

"Sonic Boom at the mall of Miami." I reluctantly told him.

"I knew you looked familiar, Dez owes me 20 bucks now. I love that store it's one of my favorites." I looked at him questioningly. "I told Dez I knew you from somewhere but he didn't believe me." So that's why he was talking to me, he was trying to win a bet. Now I was even more aggravated. "You have never been the sales person I get the chance to talk to, it's always an older guy."

"My dad." I answered.

"You and your dad work at the same place, that's interesting." Austin tried to grab my book again. I slapped his hand.

"Not since he owns it." Just then the bell rang and I headed out the door to chorus. Austin was a few steps behind me and followed me in the door. However the instructor told us to sit with our sections, so since Austin was a tenor he couldn't sit next to me. I would have a peaceful period.

After school Trish came running into Sonic Boom with a ton of Gossip from school. I liked hearing about the kids I used to go to school with. She had me stitches. I nearly forgot about Austin until Trish asked me how my first day was. I felt my face fall and she looked concerned I told her all about Austin, everything he said and did today and how annoyed I was with him and how I was now stuck working with him.

"It sounds like he likes you." Trish blurted out.

"What? Boys don't like me, I told you he only talked to me cause he wanted to win a bet." I crossed my arms again.

"Ally, you're a very pretty girl, a boy was bound to notice sometime. He did remember you from coming in here, if he didn't think you were cute, he wouldn't have. Plus that comment about your eyes." She sighed.

"Oh no no no no." I whispered in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"It's Austin and Dez." I tried to hide behind the stand up bass.

"Hey Ally, are you ready to work on the song project?" Austin asked.

"I told you I have to work." I gestured to the nearly empty store.

"Honey, if it's for school, you can work here, just don't leave. It's not the store is busy anyway. Tuesday's never are." Dad said from a few feet away.

"Thanks Dad." I said in a slightly sarcastic tone but no one caught it.

"Austin, Dez, this is my best friend Trish."

"Hi." She said and gave a sassy wave.

"I'm Austin."

"I'm Dez." Dez said putting his camera in her face. I just noticed he had one.

"I don't like you." Trish snarled into the camera and he backed off. I didn't blame her, he had gotten close without her consent.

"Why are you filming?" I asked Dez, then he pointed the camera toward me. I ducked behind the bass again. I don't like being on camera.

"He was supposed to ask first." Austin laughed.

"I go an assignment to film real situations and I thought you and Austin writing together for the first time would be a great subject." Dez smiled a big goofy grin.

"She doesn't like cameras almost as much as she doesn't like being on stage." Trish said.

"Wait, she has stage fright?" Austin looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged.

"I thought you could perform the song." I answered.

"I thought we could do a duet." He looked disappointed. "Do you think Dez can film you just a little for his project. It is for his grade." How did he know the school angle would get me.

"Just not up close and don't let me see the camera or I'll freak out." I peeked out from behind the bass and he had the camera down.

"Agreed." Dez shook my hand.

"I have a piano upstairs in the store room. If you go up it's the first door you get to. I'll meet you up there in a minute." I told them and they headed up.

"You didn't tell me he was so cute." Trish cocked he eyebrow at me.

"Who's cute?" I asked confused.

"Austin."

"Whaaat?" My voice sounded like I was in denial. "I didn't notice."

"Yeah right, just don't forget you're best friend when you get married." She teased and exited. I rolled my eyes after her and went upstairs. We tried working up there but the Miami heat was still too hot and that room isn't air conditioned. So we moved back down stairs to the grand piano. Austin and I sat down at the piano and felt refreshed in the cool air. Dez was filming us from a far. We stared playing and at one point our hands touched and it was awkward. **(A/N: Insert writing montage from the pilot episode Rockers and Writers here)** We did manage to write most of the song that night and we agreed to work on it again tomorrow. This might end up being a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got four requests for this story to continue but I feel like it need to be a one shot, however I thought maybe I'd do Austin's POV of the same day as a second chapter. So here's Austin's version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, it's a Disney Channel production.**

_March: 8th Grade age 13:_

My hands were shaking with excitement. The envelop felt like it it was worth a million dollars. I was so energetic normally, but I began jumping off the furniture and running around like a mad person. I admit that maybe this reaction was over the top but I couldn't help it. My future is, literally, fated by what's inside. This envelop would tell me if I had been accepted to the most prestigious arts high school on the East Coast, Miami School of the Arts High School. I was confident I had gotten in. This school was for ninth to twentieth graders who had talent and passion for music, art, film, acting, dancing and other such ways of expression. I had had a great Audition back in January. I had performed three of my favorite songs, I'd showcased my singing, dancing and musicianship, not to sound like I'm bragging but I can play any instrument. I had done an acting scene too for my Audition, I liked being in front of cameras and performing on stage any way I could. My dream is to be able to perform in front of thousands of people and make them smile and share music with them. I have been performing since I was five but the music program at the school would help me to improve on my skills. I am going to take music composition as one of my electives so I could learn to write songs, I can't do that and I want to so badly.

"Well, are you going to open it?" My dad asked as he watched me fly about the house impatiently.

"I can't, I have to wait for Dez, his letter should have arrived today too." I shouted. I don't know why I shouted.

"Are you really that confident you got in or are you covering up something?" Dad teased me. I laughed. But he might not have been teasing, he didn't think music was a good career path to take. Part of me really wanted to make him proud of me and my talents. The other part wanted to show him how wrong he was that it was right me.

"Yes." I replied voice shaking with anxiousness. He rolled his eyes at me, I didn't take offence, I know I'm being ridiculous. Dez barges in with his envelop in hand. We had been best friends so long we just kind of walk into each other houses. It's no big deal. I just have to make sure not to have another awkward encounter with his sister or mom in the hallway. Let's just say I had bad timing and came close to seeing them both naked. Dumb stories, I don't want to talk about it. Dez looked a little worried. He was not as confident he got in as I was. To be honest. I wasn't too sure about him either. He had submitted a short film, for the drama department, Dez wants to be a director more then anything. He had written a script, that I loved, but not everyone would. Dez is special, he is so unique that there is, never has been, never will be another person like him.

"I can't open it." Dez sighed and I took the envelop from him and tore it open. I pulled out the letter and smiled.

"You got in! I am so proud and happy for you, Buddy." I started jumping up and down again. Dez joined me and looked happy and relieved. We wouldn't be in different High Schools, we could stick together.

"Well, if I got in, you definitely got in." Dez said as I ripped open my letter. I looked at what it said and my face fell. Dez looked shocked. "YOU DIDN'T GET IN?" He said with great disbelief.

"NO, I DID." I busted out laughing. Dez weakly punched my shoulder.

"Don't do that kind of thing to me." Dez took a deep breath.

_September: 9th Grade (Freshman) age 14: First Day at MSA HS_

My mom dropped me off on the first day. My dad didn't come, he was still a little annoyed I was going to this high school. He wanted me to be jock at his alma matar and go to college for business, but it just wasn't for me. I looked at the building and turned to say bye to my mom and she kissed my cheek. How embarrassing, luckily no one noticed. I stepped out of the brand new Mercedes and saw Dez approaching . We knew we had to be in the Auditorium for some welcome speech given by the Dean, there was a map in our Freshman Orientation packet but we didn't use it. I walked up to the first girl I saw and asked her where the Auditorium was.

"Hi, I'm new I was wondering where can I find the Auditorium from here?" I asked, she was really pretty with long blonde hair, tall and green eyes. She was most definitely a couple years older then me.

"Are you a transfer?" She asked eyeing me up and down. This wasn't the first time I'd been checked out.

"No, I'm a Freshman." I answered honestly.

"Really? You're tall." She sounded a little disappointed. "The Aud is that way..." She pointed. "Then make a left, it will be at the end of that hall."

"Thanks." I smiled and grabbed Dez by the arm. I heard the girl say something to her friend about me. Something about how it sucked I was only a Freshman and I was too hot to be one. I blushed a little. Don't judge. You would too if an older girl said that about you.

I noticed a group of giggly girls about half way to the front. I tried getting around them and they surrounded me. I lost Dez in the process. They begin to put on flirty smiles and ask me questions. Gosh, some girls didn't wait too long to start flirting. I tried to be polite and nice because I have an issue, I can't be mean to anyone, ever. It's a curse. I'm doomed to be the nice guy forever. Then I saw her. It was her, the girl I'd seen at Sonic Boom, this really amazing music store at the mall. It had opened about a year ago and I went often to look at new instruments. I knew it was her, she had the long wavy brown hair, small frame and the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen. I followed her with my eyes. She sat down a few rows ahead of my current position. I had been trying to meet her for a while, but every time I was in the store, the older guy took care of my purchases. Man, is she ever cute. She had sat down and pulled out this old tattered looking book.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all." I smiled at the girls, found Dez and told him I saw her, the girl.

"No, there's no way that's her. I think the girl at the store is taller." Dez disagreed.

"Wanna bet?" I raised and eyebrow.

"The usual?" He responded and we shook on it. We sat down behind the girl and happened to look at her writing, I didn't mean too, but I did.

"That's really good. Is it lyrics or a poem?" I blurted and she turned to look at me. I wasn't sure if her look was angry, annoyed or confused.

"Dude she looks like she doesn't understand." Dez said. "Try speaking slower, maybe she is an exchange student." She shook her head.

"It's kind of rude to read someone's personal book over their shoulder." She said quietly.

"What?" Dez asked she was so quiet he didn't hear her, but I did.

"Sorry. That is really good." I smiled, I had been told before I have a charming smile. "I'm Austin." I stuck out my hand for her to shake and she hesitantly did. Her hand was so much smaller then mine it was ridiculous. She was even prettier up close. "This is Dez." I gestured to the red head. "And you are?"

"Me, I'm, um, Ally." She looked back toward the front of the room. Nothing happening yet.

"What are you here for?" Dez asked, she turned back to look at him. "I'm hear to be a director, I just love movies. My favorite are the Zalien series." Dez was dressed very uniquely, he had on bright colors and miss matched patterns and she took it all in by giving him the once over. "Austin here was in my first movie, when we were in fourth grade." We did our awesome handshake.

"I'm hear for music, dancing and acting." I chimed in.

"Austin's a triple threat." Dez high fived me.

"So, what is your talent?" I asked her again.

"Music." She breathed deep. I realized she must be shy.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Dez stated. She shook her head.

"It's okay, you don't need to say much, your eyes say everything." I smiled again. I wasn't even sure what I meant by it. Her eyes though, were incredible. I felt like I could see into her soul and oh what a beautiful soul it is. It seemed like she didn't share it with many people, but she should. I want to make her see that. I want to help her put herself out there. What was I thinking, I just me her. Ally, what a great name. Just then the Dean stepped up to the podium and began a speech welcoming us to the school and congratulating us for getting in. Everyone's morning classes are academic, Math, ELA, Science, Social Studies. I didn't have any morning classes with Ally. I wondered if she was in Advanced Classes, probably, she seemed really smart. I entered the gym after changing for PE and I was laughing with some guys. I felt a little spark in my stomach I looked up and in my eye line was Ally. She looked cute in the school gym uniform. The PE teacher blew a whistle and told us to line up. He called our names and looked at us when we said here. He wanted to give us an introduction to what an awesome athletic program we were going to be a part of. He took us out to the track and we ran for the entire period. I can run. I stayed in the front of the class the whole time while Dez was in the back the entire period. Ally was a good runner too, she was in front of the pack with me but to be honest I don't think she put all her effort in, she could be just as fast as me. I can tell she's more athletic then she appears, she has to be to have legs like that. Or maybe she does Yoga. At lunch I sat in at a middle table to eat my home made salad and an an apple. I hadn't really talked to anyone else all day so I looked around for Ally. I was already surrounded by people and I couldn't find her. The bell rang I headed to Music Composition.

I walked in and saw Ally sitting in the front row. I sat down beside her. She was humming, it sounded like an an angel. She had that book of hers opened to the words she had worked on in the Aud that morning.

"I knew it was a song." I grabbed her book at looked at it. "It's so awesome."

"Don't touch my book." She said and reached for it. She looked panicked. Her face was flushed of any color. her hands got shaky and her had voice cracked.

"Sorry." I handed it back. She closed it and hugged it to her chest. I sat down next to her. "So, you're a good runner." I was trying to get her talk to me. She just nodded. "Wow, you really don't talk much. Are you shy?" He asked. I guess that was better than asking me if I was a snob or something. So I nodded again. "I'll get you to talk, you'll see." Just then the teacher came in and I smirked to myself she would give in.

"I want to see what you're made of." The teacher said half way through class. "I want all of you to write a song to perform next week in class, but since this is only your first assignment in your first year, so I am going to partner you up." There was a round of groans. I put my hands behind my head. "I will pair you up alphabetically." More groans. If I remembered from PE, Ally's last name began with D, so we would most likely not be partners because my last name is Moon but I was hoping there was a chance. "However, I am going to do it differently, not by last names but by first names." I smiled, during roll call no else's first names began with A, it was going to me and Ally. "I am going to pair Ally with Austin." She said as she looked at the attendance sheet for the second time. "Oh you two are already sitting next to each other. Great. Austin and Ally, hmm, that has a nice ring to it, you may find a spot and begin working." I pulled Ally up and dragged her to the back corner and plopped her down on a chair.

"This is perfect. You already have a good start." I said as I sat down. I could other students names being called and paired up.

"What makes you think I will let US use the song I started?" She asked crossing her arms. She looked completely annoyed with me. This is going my way, isn't it. Note the sarcasm.

"We don't have to, it's just really, really good. We can start something else?" I smiled. Hoping it was enough of an apology of sorts. she squirmed. "At least I got you to talk." I laughed a little. "How about we meet up tonight and toss around some ideas?"

"I can't, I have to work." She looked happy at that second.

"Where do you work, you're only 14?" I asked, even though I already knew but it was strange for a freshman to have a job. Most people under 16 didn't work unless they worked at a family business or had work papers. Or they babysat.

"Sonic Boom at the mall of Miami." She reluctantly told me with a shrug.

"I knew you looked familiar, Dez owes me 20 bucks now. I love that store it's one of my favorites." She looked at me questioningly. "I told Dez I knew you from somewhere but he didn't believe me." She seemed even more aggravated. I wanted to see her smile, I'd seen it once, it was nice, very nice, what was I going to have to do. She didn't seem like a mean person at all, just shy. I think I might be trying to hard and making a fool of myself. "You have never been the sales person I get the chance to talk to, it's always an older guy." Why was I still talking? I'm a babbling idiot that's why. I tried reminding myself she was shy.

"My dad." She answered. Well, I'd gotten more words out of her. Maybe that was good sign.

"You and your dad work at the same place, that's interesting." I tried to grab her book again. She slapped my hand.

"Not since he owns it." Just then the bell rang and I followed her out the door to chorus. I was a few steps behind her and I happened to notice she has a nice butt. The instructor told us to sit with our sections, so I didn't get sit with Ally. I kept snaking peeks at her though, she hid behind the sheet music most of the time.

After school Dez and I were playing video games in his basement and we talked about day. He told me about his assignment and I told him about mine.

"It sounds like you like her." Dez blurted out.

"I might, she's pretty and everything, but I think I want to get know her more, she seems so interesting." I said and I meant it. I killed Dez's character in the game and pouted. "Let's go see Ally at Sonic Boom." Dez just gave me a look and smirk.

When we arrived I saw a short very cute curly headed Latina staring strangely at a stand up bass.

"Hey Ally, are you ready to work on the song project?" I asked smiling, Ally was behind the bass.

"I told you I have to work." She gestured to the nearly empty store.

"Honey, if it's for school, you can work here, just don't leave. It's not the store is busy anyway. Tuesday's never are." Her Dad said from a few feet away.

"Thanks Dad." She said. Her tone was fairly even so I wasn't sure how to read it, I didn't know her well enough yet.

"Austin, Dez, this is my best friend Trish." Ally introduced us.

"Hi." She said and gave a sassy wave.

"I'm Austin."

"I'm Dez." Dez said putting his camera in her face.

"I don't like you." Trish snarled into the camera and he backed off. She seemed very tough and cool. I think we'd be good friends.

"Why are you filming?" all asked Dez, then he pointed the camera toward her. She ducked behind the bass again.

"He was supposed to ask first." I laughed.

"I go an assignment to film real situations and I thought you and Austin writing together for the first time would be a great subject." Dez smiled a big goofy grin.

"She doesn't like cameras almost as much as she doesn't like being on stage." Trish said.

"Wait, she has stage fright?" I looked at Ally. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged.

"I thought you could perform the song." She answered.

"I thought we could do a duet." I felt disappointed. "Do you think Dez can film you just a little for his project. It is for his grade." I had a feeling the school angle would get her.

"Just not up close and don't let me see the camera or I'll freak out." She peeked out from behind the bass and he had the camera down. It was really cute.

"Agreed." Dez shook her hand.

"I have a piano upstairs in the store room. If you go up it's the first door you get to. I'll meet you up there in a minute." She told us and we headed up.I liked the room, it was private and had great acoustics.

"Hey can I be your best man when you and Ally get married?" Dez tease. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm. He rubbed his arm but smirked at me.

"Shut up." I replied. That's when Ally and Trish came into the room. We tried working up there but the Miami heat was still too hot and that room isn't air conditioned. So we moved back down stairs to the grand piano. Ally and I sat down at the piano and felt refreshed in the cool air. Dez was filming us from a far. We stared playing and at one point our hands touched and it was amazing, I felt this little spark through out my body. **(A/N: Insert writing montage from the pilot episode Rockers and Writers here)** We did manage to write most of the song that night and we agreed to work on it again tomorrow. I couldn't wait to work with her again. I had this feeling that this, the two of us, was going to change my life, for the better.


End file.
